


five things to do in an elevator

by skittidyne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Trapped In Elevator, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne
Summary: Tendou finds himself trapped in an elevator with his hot neighbor. His thoughts spiral from there.





	five things to do in an elevator

Tendou considers himself a reasonably strong person. Stubborn, his family and friends alike have called him in the past. Determined, teammates would say. (Scary, opponents would say, and sometimes he likes that best.) He’s not just someone to swoon at the first sight of a nice rack or some abs he’d like to lick. 

But. 

 _But_. 

There was not a man alive who was strong enough to handle post-workout Ushijima in close proximity. 

Tendou has been thirsting not-so-subtly - he flat-out asked the guy if he had a mirror in his pocket when drunkenly running into him by the mailboxes just last week, and the man had  _stupidly_  and fucking  _adorably_  just looked at him in a very confused manner before offering to go borrow his neighbor’s compact if he needed to check his appearance - over the six-foot-plus chiseled  _god_  that lived down the hallway from him for about, oh, seven months. Ever since he moved in, actually. 

Tendou prides himself on being friendly, after all, but no amount of  _friendliness_  (or fucking forwardness, for that matter) could get past Ushijima’s walls. Which, fine. Maybe he didn’t swing that way. Maybe he was taken. (Who wouldn’t want to take him?) Tendou liked playing the long game, but he also liked a challenge - and, contrary to  _popular_  belief, he actually enjoyed a good case of ol’ unrequited pining/thirsting from time to time. It was good for the soul. It was like purging oneself of all the filthy thoughts that could build up after some time. 

Semi always called him crazy when he tried to explain himself like that.

Oh well. 

Ushijima probably wouldn’t call him crazy, but Tendou also doubted that the man would understand his weird tangents, too. That was okay. Tendou wasn’t thirsty for conversation with him, after all, but this.  _This_. 

Unrequited pining and unending wet dreams about someone was one thing. 

Getting stuck in an elevator with the sweaty object of your affections has just finished a workout is quite a-fucking-nother. 

Ushijima’s sweatshirt is still sticking to his broad back, and Tendou hasn’t had the stupidity (yet) to want to look downward, but Ushijima always wore stupid tight legging, and it did  _wonders_  for his ass and legs but Tendou was also kind of into the look of dick prints of sweatpants too and -

“I think we’re stuck,” Ushijima says, after a full five minutes of sweaty tension has passed. 

“Really,” Tendou purrs, only half sarcastic. “Well, it’s an old building. Happens from time to time.” He pulls his eyes back up to Ushijima’s face, and he finds Ushijima looking at him in vague concern. 

Anyone else, and they’d call him out on his blatant leering. 

Ushijima just tries pressing the button again. “Do you have your phone on you? I don’t normally take mine when I go for a run.” 

“I was just going down -  _downstairs_  to check the mail, so. Thought it’d be a little quick trip, y’know? Too bad,” Tendou says. Why does he sound so goddamn squeaky. Ushijima is impervious to flirting, come-ons, propositions, and all shades of thirst, so he really has  _nothing_  to lose here. He’s not prone to embarrassment, either. But he thinks most of his wonderful conversational skills are slowly bleeding away as his blood continues heading south. 

Ushijima sighs, then lifts his sweatshirt to wipe at his jaw and neck. 

Tendou’s eyes are fucking  _glued_  to his abs. And happy trail. Oh, he had one, and it was fucking glorious. Tendou’s so happy he knows this now. Spank bank material for the next three decades, at least. 

“How long do you suppose we’ll be stuck?” Ushijima asks. 

It takes all of Tendou’s considerable willpower to point out that it will  _certainly_  be long enough for half his thoughts right now. 

“Who knows…” he says instead, somehow coming off cool. At least not like a goddamn maniac who wants to jump this stupidly hot Greek statue fucker. “We could find some way to pass the time,” he says, because yep, his brain is definitely not working right now. Brain: 0. Dick: better be at least 1, and soon. Tendou shifts his stance, wishing he weren’t in jeans, and leans against the wall of the elevator. 

He raises his eyebrows in clear suggestion, and, just in case, sends a pointed look down to Ushijima’s tight leggings again. 

Ushijima stares at him. “Like what?” 

“Oh my  _god_.” 

“I don’t want to be stuck in here, either,” Ushijima replies, a touch defensively, and runs his sleeve over his neck again. “It’s warm and I’m sure you have things you’d rather be doing, too.” 

“You could take off your shirt,” Tendou blurts out. Brain: -1, Dick:  _get on it and get some points already_. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Ushijima asks. 

Tendou shakes his head like a mad dog. “By all means!  _Please_.” 

“Ah, thank you.” Ushijima, being Ushijima, of course strips like a goddamn porn star. He crosses his arms over his stomach and pulls it straight up and off, tousling his hair and Tendou  _swears_  he swings his hips to the side as he shakes out his staticky hair again. “…Aren’t you warm?” He has that defensive note again, and Tendou wonders if he’s self-conscious. 

But like hell he’s giving up this opportunity. “What do you know, it  _is_  getting pretty hot in here. Could just be you, though,” he says as he yanks off his t-shirt. It kind of gets stuck on his head, and it’s not at all as cool as Ushijima, but Tendou is far from self-conscious about his own looks and  _god_  he fucking hopes Ushijima is at least bi at this point. Thirst is one thing, but the gods must be fucking  _cackling_  at him right now. 

“I am hot,” Ushijima muses with another sigh. Tendou nods. A lot. “I’m sorry if I’m somehow making this weird. I’m just tired and wish I could return home so I could shower.” 

“This isn’t weird,” Tendou says, eyes again glued to Ushijima’s very lickable abs. “Nope. Not at all.” 

“You’re staring.” 

“Oh, so you  _have_  noticed?” Tendou asks in response. 

“I’ve noticed a lot of what you do. I thought you just enjoyed eye contact at first, but my eyes are not down there.” 

Tendou snickers, and rewards Ushijima by actually looking at his stupid handsome face again. “I like what I see, and I’m a man of simple wants. Sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.” 

Ushijima squints at him. “I feel as if I’m missing something every time we speak with one another.” 

“I kinda feel that way, too.” 

“I prefer direct conversation,” Ushijima admits, curiously being the one to break their impromptu staring contest, and instead looks down at his sweatshirt again. “But you don’t, do you? Semi says that you like your own voice too much to use fewer words.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like me. But I like  _your_  voice too, y’know?” Tendou presses, and takes a step closer, just because he can, without the weight of Ushijima’s gaze on him. “Want me to be more direct, then?” 

“We’ve nothing else to do,” Ushijima deadpans. 

“I can think of at least  _five_  things we could do in here,” Tendou announces and spreads his fingers in front of Ushijima’s face. He blinks at him. Putting one finger down each time as he lists them off, he says, “One: I try to figure out how big of a cup size you’d be because goddamn I wanna touch your chest. Two: we play the world’s most boring game of I Spy. Three: you keep stripping and show me if the rest of you is as proportionately big as the rest of you. Four: I try to explain Eva to you, and personally I think that would be  _hilarious_. Five: thumb wrestle, with blowjob stakes.” 

Ushijima stares at him. 

Tendou grins.

“So you  _have_  been coming onto me,” Ushijima says, brow furrowed, mouth a serious line. 

“Absolutely! Have you  _seen_  yourself?! And what do you mean - you’ve  _noticed_?” 

“It would be hard not to, but I didn’t want to assume.” 

Ushijima tries to look away again, but Tendou grabs his chin before he can think better of it. “You’re not assuming. I’ve wanted to choke on your cock pretty much from the first moment I saw you. And I was about to use as direct language as that was if you didn’t notice soon.” 

Ushijima’s eyes dip down to Tendou’s mouth. They’re incredibly close. The air  _is_  warm between them, but Ushijima puts off heat like a human heater, and Tendou thinks they both might need a shower soon. He’s going to have to invite Ushijima over - to save water, of course - in no uncertain terms. 

“You’re very hard to read. I didn’t want to assume,” Ushijima repeats in a murmur, leaning in, just the barest amount. “But I’m glad.” 

Tendou wants to laugh, but he has the feeling even he couldn’t salvage laughing in someone’s face like that. But at least he can close this distance between them and devour Ushijima like he’s wanted to for  _so long_. 

Tendou leans in, and the elevator moves again with a jolt. 

As soon as they catch themselves, the doors ding open at their floor.

They stare at each other, unmoving, until the doors decide to close again. Tendou bursts out laughing first, mashing the door open button to make sure they aren’t stuck  _again_ , but he catches Ushijima snickering into his fist with the cutest goddamn grin on earth on his face. 

Tendou tugs him out of the elevator before anything else could happen. “So, about that shower?” 

“What about numbers one, three, five, and six?” Ushijima asks in return with a delicious note of  _challenge_  in his voice. 

“What was six? I don’t have six fingers.” 

“The choking one,” Ushijima reminds him, and Tendou’s grin widens. He’s sure he looks fucking manic by now. Ushijima shifts his grip so now he’s the one pulling Tendou forward, to his door, and inclines his head. “I can shower later, for the record. You’re welcome to join me, since it sounds as if you’ll be working up your own sweat.” 

Tendou laughs and follows him inside. “I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
